Spider in the Bathtub
by Poodle Luva
Summary: There's a spider in Ron's bathtub. What's he going to do? How does he get it out? R&R!
1. Ginny

The Spider in the Bathtub

Ginny

A minute later Ginny came up to see what Ron was yelling about.

"Uh, Ron?" Ginny said poking her head around the door. "What's the matter?"

"Spider...in...the...bathtub!" Ron gasped. "Get...it...out!"

"I may not have a phobia like you do, but you notice I'm not kissing them exactly. Get it out by yourself!" Ginny said, then left.

"Darn," Ron thought. 


	2. Ron

Disclaimer: JKR owns these characters and setting, I own the experience, as well as thousands of other ppl. 

A.N.This happened to me, the freaky wolf spider in the bath tub,the spider jumping, and the spider running. However I didn't call7 people for help. R&R! Also if you can't see the next chapter button, then in the address bar, at the very end where it should say (blablabla) /1/, then change it to /2/ then /3/ and so on.

The Spider in the Bathtub

Ron

As you never hear about in the actual HP boods, Ron (who was at the Burrow) needed a bath.

In the bathtub there was a huge wolf spider (I hate them).

"Arrg! There's a spider in the bathtub! Get it out!" Ron yelled.

When nobody appeared he threw his shoe at it.

When the shoe hit it, the spider jumped.

"OMG, the spider jumps!" he yelled shuddering. "Do I run for help, or tackle it by myself?" he wondered. He looked back and forth between the door and the bathtub, kind of like they do in cheesy horror movies.

Deciding to have one more go at it, he threw his other shoe at it.

The spider jumped again and ran freakily fast around the bathtub.

"That's it," Ron thought, then yelled his head off.

A.N. These are really short chapters, each chapter has someone else coming, and it would get boring if it was longer. Also the idea is kind of wierd, but I thought of it in the middle of the night, so don't blame me.


	3. Fred and George

Spider in the Bathtub

Fred and George

Fred and George didn't want to miss any exciting action, so they too went to see what Ron was yelling about.

They apparated into the bathroom.

"Nice vocal warm-ups," Fred said.

"Spider...in...the...bathtub!" Ron gasped again.

Identical evil grins grew on the twins faces.

"Spider?" George asked innocently yet evilly.

Ron isn't totally thick, so he realised what the twins were thinking and threw them out (don't ask me how). 


	4. Percy

A.N. This is before Percy and Arthur had a fight, but after the twins passed the apparation test. If that doesn't work just pretend that they never had the fight.

Spider in the Bathtub

Percy

Ron was stumped at how to get it out, and sat on the toilet pondering.

"Why are you yelling. I'm trying to finish a very important essay for the ministry, and having my brother yell his head off about some fickle thing is very annoying!" Percy snapped, whipping Ron out of his trance.

"There's a spider in the bathtub." Ron said indignantly.

"Well don't think I'm getting it out for you. I don't have time for childish fears." Percy retorted, then turned on his heel and stalked away. 


	5. Molly Weasley

Spider in the Bathtub

Molly Weasley

"Mum?" Ron called. "There's a spider in the tub, would you get it out?"

"NO, I don't have time to cook and clean AND get a spider out of the bathtub for you. Get it out yourself."

"Is Dad home?"

"NO, he'll be home in about 15 minutes." 


	6. Hermione

Spider in the Bathtub

Hermione

"Um, Hermione?" Ron called, seeing if the house guest would get the spider out.

"What?"

"There's a spider in the bathtub. Will you get it out?"

"Oh come on Ron, it's only a spider, not the end of the world. Get it out yourself!"

"Darn!" Ron muttered. 


	7. Harry

Spider in the Bathtub

Harry

Ron wandered downstairs to ask Harry.

"Hey, Harry, will you get the spider out of the tub for me?" Ron asked.

"Come on Ron, get over your phobia. You're in Griffindor, the house of courage. Godric Griffindor was mighty and noble. Be like him. Be brave, get it out yourself!" Harry retorted.

"Have you been reading Hogwarts a History?" Ron asked.

"Um..."

"I'll get someone else to." Ron said, then went to wait by the front door. 


	8. Arthur Weasley

Spider in the Bathtub

Arthur Weasley

"Dad, finally, you're home!" Ron said when Arthur Weasley walked through the door. "I need you to get something out of the bathtub for me."

"I have the coolest new muggle thingy yet." Mr. Weasley said.

"Well can you show it to me upstairs?" Ron asked.

"Sure."

Up in the bathroom Mr. Weasley showed Ron a vacuum cleaner.

"Hey, I know what that is, a vacuum cleaner!" Ron said.

"Yeah, it works like this..." Mr. Weasley said.

"I have the best idea..." Ron said, then plugged in the vacuum (so what, now they have electricity) and sucked up the spider. "Ha ha! Gone! Oh ya, you can go now Dad, I need a bath..."

Mr. Weasley left and Ron finally had his bath. 


End file.
